


9;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinShua, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	9;

Mingyu pace around his room, biting the edge if his phone. He wonders why hasn't his best friend called him back. He wants to tell him all of the details about his first date with Seyeon. 

His phone suddenly rings and Mingyu waits no more to pick it up. He was eager to spill all of the juicy details to his one and only best friend.

"Jisoo!" He screams gleefully in the phone. "Where have you been? Can you meet me now? At the playground? Okay, I'll see you soon!" He hung up the phone and grab his jacket, quickly slipping into it.

"Mum, I'll be meeting Jisoo at the playground!" He announces loudly, slamming the door behind him. 

"Hong Jisoo!" He eagerly calls out, speeding towards the boy who sits quietly at the swing, lightly pushing his body. "Hey," Jisoo greeted him softly as the taller man leans forward, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

"I have so much to tell you!" Mingyu exclaims and sits beside Jisoo, excitedly spilling about his date earlier. 

"After the movie, we went to eat at auntie's place and she loves it! Maybe I'll take her there again." He hums and Jisoo stops to stare at him. 

"You brought her to auntie's?" Jisoo asks in disbelief. "But you said that her restaurant was our private spot!" He emphasised 'our' and stands on his feet. Jisoo doesn't know why he was fueled up but he suddenly felt betrayed. 

Mingyu furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why are you getting angry?" He asks, surprised that Jisoo was suddenly raising his voice. 

"Of course I am! I introduced you to that place and you brought your girlfriend there? Not to mention, I was the last one to know about you going on a date with her and I am your best friend, Mingyu!" Jisoo lashes out on the guy who sits down, looking at him with confusion written on his face. 

"I was finding for you the whole week but you kept on avoiding me. I didn't know what I did but every time I shouted for you at the school's corridor, you ran away, scrambling to run away from me!" Mingyu defends himself, now standing eye to eye with Jisoo. 

"How is it fair that you're blaming me when it's you who started first? I wanted to share with you everything but when you suddenly avoiding me, I didn't know what to do, Jisoo." Mingyu voice became softer.

"I knew what was going on between the two of you. The whole school was talking about it. But I just couldn't look at you the same way anymore..." He truthfully confesses and Mingyu once again is surprised. 

"What do you mean?" He questions and Jisoo looks into his eyes with glistening eyes. "I like you, Mingyu. Not like as a best friend but as something more." He empties out his heart.

"What?" Mingyu steps back. "You like me?" 

Jisoo doesn't like the tone Mingyu's using so he quickly turns away, picking up his wallet and phone by the swing, trying to escape the situation.

"Where are you going? Can you just stop avoiding me for once?" Mingyu catches Jisoo's wrist and turning him around to face him.

"If you like me, just say you like me. Why are you always running away from me, Jisoo? I thought we have no secrets to hide from each other?" He pressures Jisoo to talk but the smaller man can only let his tears fall. He didn't want to ruin this friendship. He didn't want to lose Mingyu.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mingyu search for Jisoo's eyes, questioning with a soft voice that Jisoo never heard before. With his knees shaking he looks away.

"You're in love with her." He simply answers. "Our convo was always about her. Seyeon this, Seyeon that. I was slowly getting annoyed but I didn't want you to know so I," he stops and braves himself to face Mingyu. 

"So I avoided you. But I didn't want to lose this friendship and I didn't want to lose you too. You were my first friend and I--"

Mingyu couldn't get any of Jisoo's words into his head anymore so he captures the man's lips smoothly. Jisoo looks so pretty under the moonlight while his glistening eyes shine under the stars. Mingyu wonders; was Jisoo always this mesmerising.

"I'm sorry." Mingyu apologises right after they pull away from each other. "I didn't care about your feelings from the start. I don't want to lose you too, Jisoo." He lays out truthfully and Jisoo wipes his tears. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this. I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have, that's all. I'm going." Jisoo quickly stands straight, twisting his wrist away from Mingyu's grip.

"So you just want to be friends? That's all?" Mingyu raises his voice as Jisoo hastily walks away from him. 

"I'm not even sure if I wanna be here anymore, Mingyu." He whispers to himself as he disappears from Mingyu's sight.

"Fuck!" Mingyu kicks the sand as Jisoo walks away without turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
